Ulster Accords
The''' Ulster Accords''' was a treaty signed between the New Republic of Ireland and the newly established government in Ulster following the end of the Ulster War in 2158. The treaty set a new series of guidelines and layed out borders for years to come that would split apart land and divide it between two rival states, but sought stability within post-war Ireland and prevented a second conflict in Northern Ireland. Backgrounds Following the establishment of the New Republic of Ireland, the newly emerged nation state began expanding and annexing various territories across Ireland to act as the successor state to the pre-war Republic of Ireland. New Ireland eventually marched into Ulster seeking to unite the region under their banner and end the centuries-long divide between the north and south. This however, lead to the Ulster War and following the Northern Irish victory at the Siege of Belfast, New Ireland had to concede and negotiate with their adversaries to end the war. Terms *'The New Republic of Ireland will withdraw from Northern Ireland and the rest of Ulster.' *'The Northern Irish are to retain control over all territories within the historic region of Ulster.' *'All Northern Irish settlements occupied by New Ireland are to be given back to Ulster.' *'New Ireland is to recognize Ulster as a sovereign independent state and is cease all hostilities.' *'War reparations are to be paid to Ulster by the New Irish Republic.' *'Both sides will exchange and release all surviving prisoners of war back to their nations. ' Impacts The Ulster Accords lead to the withdraw of New Irish forces from Northern Ireland establishment of the Independent State of Ulster in the aftermath of the war. Many within New Ireland were resentful towards the Northern Irish for what they believed was a selfish goal to preserve their own values at the cost of the people of Ireland and uniting the region as a whole. Ulster and New Ireland remained on high alert as close rivals with the borders being militarized and patrols from soldiers being common. Tensions would remain high between the two nations for the next century with both sides trying to prevent the other from undermining their influence and stability. Despite these hostilities however, neither side made any major moves and war never broke out. Reperations were fully paid to Ulster by New Ireland and negotiations were held to reduce tensions. The first major sign of the reduction of tensions when Ulster gave weapons and supplies to New Ireland during the Republican-Communist War fearing that if the Irish Communist Party took Dublin, they'd march to Belfast next. Following the Battle of Cork where tribal warriors from The Celts tried to take over the city and instigated the Frontier War, Ulster began supporting New Ireland in what would be called the United Front, a coalition of Irish factions to fight against the Celts and spare Ireland from their rule. The war reduced tensions between the two states and they became allies during the conflict despite their differences. Category:Documents